


Cerca de ti

by Capi_tana



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carol necesita un abrazo, Cecil puede no estar siendo sincero, F/M, Kevin es un tirano, Nadie sabe nada, Romance, angustia y angustia, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capi_tana/pseuds/Capi_tana
Summary: No planeó enamorarse, el caballero vino de ningún lugar y a pesar que nada en él estaba en orden robó su corazón.Un one shot que se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve. Sé que la versión femenina de Carlos no es muy común pero no iba a modificarlo y la regla 34 va bien con este nene.¡A leer!





	Cerca de ti

Texto de trabajo.

Pasar todo el día en la facultad corriendo de un lado al otro, y comiendo a medias no era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo para el ciudadano común, se trataban de horas y horas invertidas en aburridos estudios clasificando sustancias, anotando en un pizarrón y haciendo un montón de trabajo extra al parecer interminable. Para Carol no existía nada mejor que ser científico, sin embargo desde hace meses su semblante decaía de forma progresiva. No lograba avanza en su investigación, intentó cambiar su objeto de estudio y miles de cosas más pero al final del día sentía que algo le faltaba. Estaba en camino a ser una gran profesional, una mujer respetada, honrada por sus logros y el esfuerzo con que se había ganado su vacante en esa prestigiosa universidad. Al iniciar tenía su sueño claro, a medida que avanzaba se hacía borroso hasta el punto de desconocerlo. Actualmente la visión de sí misma como la científico estrella que todos aclamaban no era más que ficción.

Su vida se convirtió en una rutina, se refugiaba bajo montañas de guías y papeleo. Al llegar a casa lo más emocionante que le sucedía era visitar a su vecina, la anciana Josie, quien, le invitaba una limonada con galletas o cualquier postre de media tarde.  
No se quejaba, si le preguntaban solía encogerse de hombros restándole importancia y cambiando la conversación a algo con más números y símbolos químicos.

Fue una noche helada en la que su mundo dio un giro repentino, precisamente le había ido del asco, prácticamente fue la última en abandonar el campus, no pudo retirarse sino hasta recuperar parte del material suministrado a sus practicantes. Si, llevaba la responsabilidad de responder por cualquier cosa dentro del laboratorio.

-3-

Las corrientes de aire revolvían su cabello, perdió la suela del zapato izquierdo, estaba hambrienta, cansada y con unas ganas enormes de patear su jefe en la cara. Oh si, al menos algo bonito en que pensar, ella poniendo en su sitio al malvado hombre de saco amarillo y sonrisa desquiciante.

Riendo para sí misma cuando tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Se disculpó e iba a avanzar a paso rápido por la inminente lluvia que anunciaba el cielo nublado pero el sujeto la arrastró consigo hasta el toldo de un café ya cerrado a esas horas.  
Carol abrió los parpados en sorpresa esperando un atraco, cuando mucho un secuestro, no obstante, cuando se volvió hacia el hombre este le veía curioso, segundos más tarde el sujeto había hundido los dedos en el cabello de la científico.

-Perfecta, perfecta Carol con tu bello bello pelo- Si, él actuaba como una colegiala frente a su crush. A todas estas ¿quién era? Al colocarse los lentes le detalló mejor. Se trataba de un rubio platinado de ojos púrpura con tatuajes tribales del mismo color en los brazos, algo así como tentáculos y ojos, no lo distinguía del todo.  
Vestía con pantalones verde pasto, una camiseta con unas ridículas borlas celestes a medio torso y una chaqueta de jean con plástico de mala calidad, todo completado por botas para la lluvia que al menos combinaban con el cinturón. Nadie se andaba por ahí a las 2:00 am con semejante vestimenta- Quisiera vivir aquí dentro, me haría una carpa y sería inmensamente feliz- Declaró con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y un aparente sonrojo.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, el desconocido le habló por su nombre, y cuando le preguntó la razón el respondió con un “Te conozco del otro día en el café ¿Recuerdas? Me rozaste con tu bata y me enamoré al instante” todo acompañado de una buena olfateada de drogadicto a un mechón de su cabello.

Cecil, Cecil era su nombre, se lo confesó mientras le acompañaba hasta su hogar en medio de la noche helada. Le hacía reír, había algo en esa persona que la llenaba de vida, como si recargara su batería interna.

Una cuadra antes de llegar ella se detuvo y le dio gracias al hombre por la compañía, sin embargo al volverse hacía él ya no estaba- ¿Cecil? –le llamó de por bajo y al notar que no había ni un alma por los alrededores huyó a su morada.

Temprano despertó recordando unos ojos de color antinatural, olor fuerte a café y una voz barítono que haría derretir a cualquiera. Un hombre con pésimo sentido de la moda que hablaba maravillas de ella sin conocerla.

 

Decidiendo que se trataba de un sueño continuó su jornada diaria dejando en el olvido el extraño encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> A que no se lo esperaban ;)
> 
> Planeo hacer tres o cuatro capítulos, los últimos desde la perspectiva de Cecil donde aclare todo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
